Ōhirume Ketsumiko
Ōhirume Ketsumiko or better known as Amaterasu is the goddess of the sun and stars who is worshiped by many and is thought to be as old as her domain. She is the eldest and thought of as the leader of the three celestial and sky-related deities who are her brothers Tsukihito the god of the moon and Susanoo the god of storms and war. Ōhirume is so powerful that the sun and stars are thought to be mere extensions of herself and that she is the embodiment of the sun and stars. As the goddess of the sun and stars, she is a major influence in many cultures because of how many people pray to her for a great a harvest or warmth. Ōhirume isn't just a goddess, but she has also made a contract with Izanagi and has served him alongside her brother for centuries. She is the head knight in Izanagi's court and is in charge of protecting the Astral Realm from invaders and running errands for Izanagi. Appearance Ōhirume Ketsumiko has a demeanor and appearance that demands respect and radiates a feeling of controlled pride. This is probably why Ōhirume is often referred to as Lady Ōhirume out of respect even by her brothers, despite the fact that they are equals. Just like the rising sun, her presence gives her allies a sense of hope and comfort as well as filling them with determination while at the same time striking fear in the hearts of her enemies. Contrary to how she is often perceived, Ōhirume rarely seems unapproachable. While it is true that many respect her to the point of calling her Lady Ōhirume she isn't respected in the same way a tyrant would be. Instead, she is respected like a mentor or an adviser. This is probably thanks to the two things that make it seem like her pride is under control: her small inviting smile she often has and her ability to keep calm in many different situations. However, once angered these two traits disappear quickly, making her seem almost as terrifying as Susanoo himself. Ōhirume Ketsumiko has a tall and lean figure with not a scar on her body, despite her life filled to the brim with fighting because of her regenerative abilities that she has because she is a goddess. Just like Susanoo and Tsukihito she is not incredibly tanned nor is it ghostly pale. Her skin has just a touch of color to it. Also, like her siblings, she doesn't have any unusual features like a halo or claws that would make it easy for others to identify her as a goddess. She is, however, often cloaked in a heat haze because of her body's incredibly high temperatures because of her affinity with the sun. Ōhirume has long crimson hair that reaches a bit past her hips. Her bangs hang over her forehead and parted into thirds with one in the middle going straight down between her eyes. Just like the heat haze, her hair also has some straights of the sun. When she is angry or annoyed it will begin to glow brightly. So brightly in fact could be compared to the sun, making it hard to look out. This unique trait has turned Ōhirume's anger in a very dangerous weapon since she can blind others with it. Ōhirume's general attire consists of a black off top that leaves her belly open. The shirt has a zipper down the middle which Ōhirume usual keeps partially zipped up. Over the shirt Ōhirume wears an open white jacket with gold trimmings and around her neck is the Yasakani no Magatama necklace. The lower edges of the jacket are burned sporadically, giving it a rough look. On her hands she wears a pair of fingerless black gloves with a large golden brace on her right hand. This brace can be opened up to reveal a multitude of small lacrima pellets that can be used by Ōhirume to restore her magic power by a tiny amount. Lower on her body she wears an array of red belts with a gold belt buckle and chain. For pants she wears a pair of long black pants with the left pant leg cut off at her upper thigh. On that same left there is a red strap wrapped around the middle of her thigh. Also, on that left leg is a long black sock that reaches just below her knee. Finally, for shoes she wears a pair of black with gold and red trimmings boots that reach to her upper shins. Personality Ōhirume is often depicted as the leader of the Three Noble Children and the Noble Child that represents the sun. This combined with her occupation as a knight makes her a difficult person to understand. As one of the Three Noble Children she has a job to stay out of the affairs of the living and protect the living from the dead and evil spirits. This job has taught Ōhirume to be kind to all living creatures and treat everyone who is living equally. Being depicted as the leader of the Three Noble Children means she needs to especially careful to how she treats others. She takes extra care to prevent her bias opinions effect how she treats others. Sometimes to the point that she can be brutally honest with people and herself. If someone asks a question she will give the answer and won't bother buttering it up. If she needs to make a hard decision to stay neutral she will. Even if it kills hundreds of people as a result. She can also be counted by the general populace to bottle up her emotions to make the most rational decisions and actions. Her actions won't always be morally right, but they will always be rationally right. Alongside this proper attitude is a touch of charisma when she is around those she doesn't know or when she is on the job. She may need to act harsh or make decisions that harms others, but she can also be very kind to the point of selflessness and be understanding. This could be depicted as Ōhirume's way of making up for all the horrible things she has had to or immoral decision she had to make for the sake of being neutral so she can help everyone. She has been seen to not hesitate to help the tiniest creatures or risk her life for anyone. Sentient or not. This along with her other conflicting traits is one of the reasons she is respected so much and thought as a mentor or guardian to everyone. The evil people in the world respect and idolize the darker parts of her personality, the righteous respect and idolize her selflessness, and those like Toby Nightwalker who want to be neutral like her respect and idolize both parts. These traits only make her professional personality her real personality is a lot more complicated. Admittedly, parts of her professional personality can be found in her real personality, but they aren't everything. Her job is very mentally draining so when she finally lets out all of the tension she can seem very short-tempered and lazy. Things that require mental effort over a long period of time even stuff as insignificant as a long conversation will bore Ōhirume to death or even make her fall asleep. The only time she isn't lazy is when she is with Susanoo because of their intense rivalry. When she is around him she is very competitive, her temper is a lot shorter, she acts quite rashly, and she can be very headstrong. The biggest difference between the professional Ōhirume and the real Ōhirume is that the real Ōhirume is much more charismatic and approachable. She smiles more and her caring side is shown much more often. She even tells a lot of jokes and can act quite playful and at times carefree with her thoughts and actions, which are traits her professional side would rarely show, despite how charismatic and approachable that side is. This alongside the many other traits the real Ōhirume has perfectly fit and balance out Susanoo's cruel and stubborn personality and Tsukihito's passive and kind personality. This is why the trio is such a good team. Each of their traits counter at least one of trait of each sibling and at least one trait blends well with each sibling. This allows the team as a whole to remain neutral because they will always have the same end goal, but their individual actions and decisions during certain situations will always counter the actions and decisions of someone else. Only when fighting a spirit or an undead will they work together in a fight. All these traits makes Ōhirume a very difficult person to understand because parts of her personality are always at odds with each other. Ōhirume relishes in this internal conflict and uses it to make the tough decisions she needs to make on a daily basis. She weighs the arguments made by her id and superego on her past action to come to a conclusion that will balance whatever last big decision she made. The only thing that suffers is her true self that will eternally think back on each decision she makes, putting an unliftable weight on her shoulders. Only when she is reflecting on her actions will she notice just how poisonous her decisions are to her. This pain is often referred to as The Curse of Limbo, Limbo's Cycle, or Hero's Dilemma. Finally her emotions. How open she is with her emotions depends on whether she is in a professional setting or not. In a professional setting she isn't really open with her emotions or to be more correct, she is open only if it helps her remain neutral. She will hide certain emotions, make certain emotions more severe, or even pretend certain emotions are there if that is what it takes. Her natural side is completely open with her emotions. If she is happy she will smile, if she is angry she will scowl and act angry, etc. She doesn't care what people think of her emotions and how open she is. If they don't like it, then it's no skin off of her back and will simply stop thinking of them as a friend. She has lived for a very long time and has gotten somewhat used people leaving or abandoning her so to stop thinking of someone as a friend who won't accept her is as easy as breathing regardless of how many fond memories of them she has. To her, only a true friend will accept it. Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Solar Magic As the Goddess of the Sun it should be expect that Solar Magic is Ōhirume's primary form of magic. It allows her harness the full power of the sun and use it on a godly level to grant her access to all of its elements most notably solar energy. To this end, Ōhirume has been seen using this magic for a great number of tasks such as from burning down a large forest with ease by release an intense wave of heat, using light energy darkness-based magic and for healing, and releasing and manipulating solar energy to perform many different tasks. Out of all the sun elements under her command the solar energy she creates is the most noteworthy. It appears to be a lot more powerful than the solar energy created by dragons and demons alike and can easily overwhelm their own in some cases as shown by how easily Ōhirume was able to overwhelm a breath attack from Kira with her own blast of solar energy even with Kira being in Demon Force state. In another impressive display of power, during a spar with Tsuki she appeared to have very little trouble with melting her ice. However, it should be noted that when she entered her demon form, her ice did put up much more of a fight, which is feat that other's have noted to be more of an accomplishment for Tsuki than it is a disappointment for Ōhirume, which serves as yet another reason to respect the power of her solar energy. In addition to being powerful, Ōhirume's solar energy much like the other elements under her command is very easy to control. This is how she is able to have absolute control over it and use it in very complex ways with ease. In any case, as a goddess the casting sequence to use Solar Magic involves the use of Quintessence rather than magic power. Sacred Flame Heavenly Body Magic Cosmic Fire Magic Sword Magic Requip *'God's Armament Level One:' *'God's Armament Level Two:' Amaterasu Astral Magic Goddess Physiology *'Stellar Physical Capabilities:' *'Divine Law:' *'Transcendence:' As a goddess, Ōhirume is a transcendent being like her fellow deities. This means both her power and very existence has risen above many of the constraints of the material world. She has risen above the concept of harm, pain, and even death itself, which makes her invulnerable to all forms of mental, physical, and spiritual damage just like dragons. She can't even be harmed by demonic forces such as Curses or Magical Barrier Particles. Only the magic known as God Slayer Magic that is on a similar plane of existence as her has any hope of harming or killing her and even then it isn't easy. The transcendent nature of her power prevents it from being influenced by outside forces. The elements she creates cannot be controlled by other mages nor can they be negated or absorbed by anyone except God Slayers. Not even its temperature can be influenced by other mages who aren't God Slayers. This also gives it a level of priority, which makes it easier for it overpower spells from Magic or Curses especially sun-related elements. Ōhirume's power has risen above the concepts of morality allowing her magic to switch between being a Black Art, White Art, or neither to become impartial to both. **'Domain Manipulation:' As the goddess of the sun and stars, Ōhirume has an innate absolute authority over her domain and has risen above constraints of her domain to make her the ultimate user of it terms of power and skill. Solar and stellar elements alike are unable to harm Ōhirume and can be absorbed by her even if they are from a God Slayer Magic. She can tap into the full potential of solar and stellar elements to use wield said elements at a zenith level. ***'Hexing:' Hexing is a common natural ability among gods and goddesses. In the case of Ōhirume, hexing is an ability inflict curses that relate to her domain. Her curses can range from very simple like an allergy to the elements of her domain to being able to contort with the balance of light or day and darkness or night. There have even been rumors of Ōhirume being able to do the exact opposite of granting a person her magic: taking a magic relating her domain away from a person. Stripping them of their very authority over it. ***'Enchantment:' **'Higher Consciousness:' ***'Clairvoyance:' ***'Telekinesis:' *'Goddess Form:' Quintessence *'Numen:' *'Smite:' Trivia *Ōhirume's theme is Battle Against a True Hero. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Goddess Category:Female Category:Mage Category:White Mage Category:Solar Magic User Category:Sacred Flame User Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Cosmic Fire Magic User Category:The Knight User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Amaterasu User Category:Astral Magic User